


“Please Dean, [don’t] stop.”

by the_wincest_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry John, Gay, Incest, John Finds Out, LGBT, M/M, Superntural - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest sex, brother incest, happy wincest, john sees sam and dean, one shot wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wincest_life/pseuds/the_wincest_life
Summary: The nature of the brother's relationship is revealed to John, his world turns upside down.





	“Please Dean, [don’t] stop.”

It’s 2 pm, the room is cold and dark, but the brothers' energy is bringing life to it. It’s been raining all day, so the Winchesters are locked in their motel room, waiting for the next call from Bobby. 

Innocent and little, 8-year-old Sammy is crying with laughter, as his big brother who’s pinning him to the bed, is tickling him mercilessly. Laughter and small whines echo in the cheap 2 bedroom motel room. “Please Dean, stop,” Sam is panting, his cheeks flushed, breathless, his eyes bright, calling out his brother’s name. 

John watches from the door, eyes filled with satisfaction; smiling. 

Little does John know that in ten years time, at 2 am, in a cold and dark room, he’ll find his boys once more; close like the last time. Energy will be radiating, filling the room. Sam’s cheeks will still be bright red, beads of sweat rolling down his face. He’ll still be breathless but this time, innocent and little, 18-year-old Sammy will be moaning with pleasure, digging his fingers into his brother’s back. As Dean will be calling out his name, and Sam’s muffled screams will echo in the cheap room, “Please Dean, don’t stop.”

John will be watching from the door, eyes filled with terror, not smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Work inspired by Tumblr fanart and a short poem.  
> I know it sucks, I wrote it in class while trying to hide it from the people and teacher cause gay.


End file.
